Lost in Bliss
by Completely Unstable
Summary: My first fanfic! Yay ! Haru finds himself lost, yet again and literally runs into Tohru trying to find his way. What will he do when Tohru drags him back to the house for awhile? HaruxTohru rated T for the chance that there might be more saucier chapters. Set in post-curse time and as far as I'm concerned, Rin could be in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Haru stared up at the darkening sky and sighed.

_Lost_ **_again!_**he kicked a nearby rock on the ground in frustration, causing it to strike the sturdy bark of a tree. He looked at his surroundings. He was on his way to the main house for the night, but this and that happened and**_ bam!_**

He was now lost in a wooded area, the clouds beginning to shade and threatening an incoming storm. He wasn't sure he wanted to keep going anywhere and possibly risk getting himself even further buried in the thick foliage, and he sure as hell didn't know which way he came from. Haru decided to trust his (very unreliable) gut instinct and walk aimlessly in whatever direction may have shown a clearing or a possible sign of a path to _somewhere._

As he walked, he began hearing the soft patter of the light drizzle and quickened his pace. _Damn! _he thought _Of all the times I could get lost, it had to be now!_ The rain began to fall steadily, causing Haru to break into a run. His dark eyes caught the sign of a path, and he bolted towards it. As soon as his foot hit the cleared ground, he clumsily slammed into something. Haru groaned and lifted himself on his hands and knees. He opened his eyes reluctantly and gasped. A small figure was now underneath him, with chocolaty hair and cobalt blue eyes.

It was the one and only Tohru Honda, who happened to be walking back home with groceries that were now scattered across the ground.

Seeing the position he was in, Haru's cheeks began to heat up. He hovered over her with his hands on either side of her head and his knees by her waist. He quickly jumped up and distanced himself, rubbing his neck nervously and trying to regain his usually impassive expression.

"H-hi, Tohru" he stammered. He took a breath and calmed down. "What are you doing out here?" Tohru picked herself off of the ground and brushed the dirt off of her miniskirt.

"This is the path to Shigure's house." she said cheerfully, as usual. "What are _you _doing out here this late?"

"I ... got lost on the way home." he sighed shamefully. He picked up the various food items and handed them back to Tohru. "I think I can find my way home from here." he turned around and began walking away.

"Oh, Haru! Your elbow!" Tohru grabbed his arm and stopped him. Haru looked down at his arm the see that it had been scraped by the rough ground and was awfully dirty and bloody.

"It's fine. Really."

"No, it isn't!" Tohru said. "I can take you back to the house and clean it up. You wouldn't want it getting infected." Haru stayed quiet, trying not to be affected by Tohru's cute and kind smile. He wanted to say no, but he was dazed by her eyes, like deep blue pools of water.

"O-okay."

ERMAHGERD IT'S A SCENE CHANGE.

Haru winced as Tohru's applied some ointment to his scraped elbow, causing it to sting greatly.

"Sorry!" Tohru frowned.

"It's okay." Haru gave her a slight smile. She was so adorable when she worried too much. "So where are the other guys?" he asked. He had noticed the absence of Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure as soon as Tohru dragged him in the house.

"Yuki went to visit Ayame for some 'brotherly bonding', surprising right?" Tohru stifled a giggle. "Kyo went to some martial arts tournament and I think Shigure is having a meeting with his editor." Haru gave a small laugh, imagining the flustered editor on the edge of insanity at that very moment.

"So it's just us?"

"Yup." Tohru answered with glee. The confirmation of being alone with Tohru made him shift uncomfortably, the air between them heavy with awkwardness. Tohru finished wrapping Haru's elbow up and gave it a gentle pat. "All done!" she clapped her hands together. Her eyes drifted to a small window in the room, seeing the heavy downpour outside.

"I won't be getting anywhere with this weather." Haru sighed, only half disappointed. He ran his fingers through his slightly drenched, white hair nervously.

"I'll make some tea." Tohru offered, getting up a skipping to the kitchen. Haru watched her busy herself and let his mind drift.

_God, she's so cute._ he thought to himself. _I'm alone with her, too! Too bad I'm such a coward that I can hardly get a sentence out in front of her. _Haru ran through the various conversations he could engage with her, varying from school to what things she liked, but as soon as she placed a tray of drinks in front of him and directed her sweet eyes at him, his tongue was twisted.

"So how are things going back at the main house?" she asked curiously. Haru thought of detailed reports of every Sohma that he could reply.

"Fine." he managed to answer. He mentally kicked himself for being such a wimp. Tohru smiled and sipped at her tea, completely oblivious to the deafening silence between them. Haru couldn't stand it anymore. Rain or not, he had to get out of there. Abruptly getting up, his knee slammed into the low table, causing his untouched tea to spill on the floor.

"I'll clean it." they both said, kneeling down and slamming heads with each other. Tohru leaned back, rubbing the purplish splotch forming on her forehead.

"S-sorry." she stammered, looking upset with herself.

"No, it's my fault." Haru leaned closer and examined the very noticeable bruise he left on her. Brushing her chocolate locks gently out of the way, he could barely see the hint of red forming on Tohru's cheeks. Without thinking, Haru lightly kissed the bruise.

He then sat there, horrified of what he just did. Tohru's cheeks instantly flamed up and her mouth opened, trying to form a sentence that just wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry." Haru said, quickly beginning to walk towards the door. As he slid the door open roughly, and hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see blushing little Tohru with longing in her eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" she said quietly, trying not to sound desperate.

"I-I ..." Haru tried to speak, but found himself fully faced toward the sweet girl he secretly cared for with all his heart. "I-I shouldn't have done that." he finally said, staring at the ground in shame. He felt Tohru's gentle hands lift his face up so his eyes could meet hers. His heart began beating wildly, his cheeks on fire. Tohru slowly leaned toward him, brushing her lips with his. Haru's eyes widened in shock, but the feel of Tohru's loving arms snaking around his neck caused them to drift closed, his hesitant arms wrapping around her waist, remembering that there was no curse separating them.

They separated and took in some air, Haru now nuzzling Tohru's neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He lost himself in the warmth coming from her body, the intoxicating smell of strawberries, and the sound of her gentle a rhythmic breathing. But this was the good kind of lost.

And he never wanted to find his way back.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD GUISE. MY FIRST FANFIC.**

**I feel as if I may have made Haru a bit OOC, but ah well. I tried. Since I am a noob at this, I'd really like a review or two so I know I'm doing this right. So thanks for even bothering to open this fanfic, and if you actually read it, BONUS POINTS! Stay insane, my friends.**

**-Completely Unstable**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUISE DRAMA BOMB**

Haru wrapped an arm around Tohru's waist, hugging her closer and nuzzling her sweet scented hair. Tohru's face was still flushed from their recent show of emotions and sighed dreamily, pressing her cheek on Haru's chest. Haru loved not being cursed anymore. Being this close to someone was absolutely exhilarating. He could faintly feel his frisky dark side creeping up on him, but he pushed it back. He didn't want this moment to end.

_Ever._

"Haru?" Tohru's gentle voice snapped him back to reality.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against her chocolate locks, inhaling deeply.

"I just realized something."

"Yeah?"

"I realized that ... Nevermind. It's embarassing." she buried her face in his black shirt, hiding her red face. Haru tilted her head to his just as she did when he was about to run out. She looked into his probing dark eyes, trying to decipher the mix of emotions circling in them.

"You can tell me." he whispered, his face mere inches from hers. Tohru's face relaxed to the feel of his rough hands.

"I ... I lov-"

"HELLLOOOO!" the front door slammed open, revealing Shigure being his usually obnoxious self. "Oh my ..." he said when he looked at the sight in front of him. Haru and Tohru sat cuddled up with each other, no space visible between them. Tohru was blushing bright red and Haru remained completely impassive to the intrusion on his alone time.

"Hello Shigure." Tohru greeted nervously, getting up from Haru's death grip. "I'll start dinner." she scurried off into the kitchen. Haru still sat there, staring blankly at Shigure, who raised an eyebrow at him. Haru calmly got up and walked into the kitchen with Tohru.

"I'll go before Yuki and Kyo show up and try to kill me." Haru whispered in Tohru's ear, making her jump a bit. Haru walked right past Shigure and out of the house, but not without stealing a peck on the cheek from Tohru. He walked (to what he though was) the way back to the main house, a smirk plastered on his face the whole way.

ERMAHGERD GUISE LETS SEE WHAT THE KYO AND YUKI ARE DOING

Kyo and Yuki sat down at the table, enjoying the delicious dinner that Tohru had hurriedly prepared for them before retreating to her room. Kyo groaned and thumped his head on the table.

"So how was your tournament, Kyo?" Shigure asked, trying to break the usual silence that weighed heavy between them.

"I heard he got his butt kicked." Yuki intervened mockingly.

"Shutup, ya damn rat." Kyo scoffed weakly. "The damn weather messed me all up."

"Curse or not, I guess we still have our old habits." Shigure loudly slurped at his tea. He abruptly clanked the empty cup down, causing both Kyo and Yuki to jump. "You two missed quite a sight today."

"You driving your editor near suicide?" Yuki said sarcastically. "I've seen that plenty, thank you."

"Alright, fine. If your going to be that way." Shigure stood up and spoke over dramatically. "I guess I won't tell you how our precious little Tohru's been swept right off of her feet." Kyo's head shot up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's quite interesting." Shigure teased. "I come home and see Tohru at this very spot, being cradled in the arms of another. It was obvious young love was hanging in the air from what I saw."

"Would you stop babbling and at least tell us who it was?" Yuki snapped, becoming irritated with the dog. "Or will this take all night?"

"Now, Yuki!" Shigure was (fake) apalled. "I am merely trying to share some valuable information with you and you treat me with such rudeness? How dare you!"

"Fine!" Yuki threw his hands up, defeated. "Will you please tell us who it was?"

"The one and only Hatsuharu Sohma. Had her right in his arms." Shigure looked down to see both boys were gone. He smirked as he heard the pounding of two pairs of feet bounding up the stairs.

TOHRU TIME

Tohru laid down on her bed, letting her feet dangle and staring at the ceiling.

She had always felt this when it came to Haru, but know he felt the same amplified that feeling ten times. She traced her lips with her finger. They still tingled from kissing him. Tohru longed to be closed to him again.

"Oh, Haru." she said to herself. Her door suddenly flew open, reminding her of when Shigure intervened on her time with Haru. Kyo and Yuki stood in the doorway, panting.

"Why were you with that bastard Haru?!" Kyo demanded, exhausted from both the weather and his sudden outburst.

"What was going on between you two, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked much more calmly.

"Well ..." Tohru sat up a fiddled with her fingers anxiously. "He got hurt and I patched him up. But then it started raining and he had to stay here until it let up."

"AND?" Kyo stepped in the room, crossing his arms.

"We just ... kept each other company." It wasn't exactly a lie. They did keep each other company. Just a tad bit ... _closer_ than most people would. "It's nothing to worry about, I swear! He didn't turn into Black Haru or anything! He was nice!" She began her usual nervous babbling, trying to reassure the boys. Yuki narrowed his purple eyes.

"As long as he was nice. Let's go, Kyo." Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm and dragged the protested cat out of the room, leaving Tohru to herself.

_They're just being protective _Tohru thought to herself _Even Kyo, he's just making sure I'm okay. I'm really lucky to have such great people around me. Especially Haru ..._

She sighed, wishing she had gotten to tell him how she felt when he was still there. She got up and got into her pajamas, switching the lights off and crawling under her cozy pink covers. Her eyes drifted closed, and despite all of the unsettling thoughts in her head, she fell into a pleasant sleep.

Dreaming of the white haired boy she loved so much.

* * *

**OMGHAIGUISE. I decide, hey, this oneshot's got potential. SO YAY IT'S NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE. Screw that cliffhanger crap. And btw, I'll leave the content of her dreams to YOUR imaginations, so the perverted may think what they want and the innocent may be disgusted by them. And I can totally imagine Shigure pissing Kyo and Yuki off like that, don't ya think? Stay insane my friends. (btw, most interesting man in the world reference.)**

**-Completely Unstable**

**(please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty bros! I've been forgetting to put in disclaimers ... oops~**

**Disclaimer: I own pocket lint. Not an anime series.**

* * *

Tohru walked groggily down the town sidewalk with Kyo and Yuki next to her, Yuki walking with his usual suave and poise and Kyo being ... well, Kyo. Tohru tightened her grip around her school bag, wishing not to make eye contact and hoping they had miraculously forgotten what had happened yesterday.

"So, Ms. Honda." Yuki's voice cutting through the awkwardness made Tohru jump just a little. "Isn't it lovely out today?" He gave her one of his charming smiles and Tohru found herself flustered.

"Y-yeah." she stammered, trying to look right into his purple eyes. "I always love it after it rains. The air is always so clear. Don't you think so, too, Kyo?"

"I guess." he grumbled. "I only like it 'cause it ain't raining anymore."

"Excuse his usual rudeness Ms. Honda." Yuki said with the utmost care, or at least with as much care as a snide remark could get. "He's probably sore from getting his face pinned to the ground so much yesterday."

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT WAS POURING BUCKETS OUTSIDE!" Kyo's anger flared up, leaving Tohru walking ahead with Yuki and Kyo arguing a couple feet behind her. She giggled to herself, knowing that the recent events had probably slipped their minds just for that moment. After some heated words and a minor fist-fight, they reached the school. Yuki and Kyo went off to class, Tohru insisting that she would meet up with them.

Tohru had been walking through the halls when a voice echoed behind her.

"Hey. Tohru." the single-toned voice of Haru gave Tohru a little jolt more than it used to. She whipped around a bit too excitedly, greeting him.

"Hello, Haru! How are you today?"

"Good, now that I've seen you." Haru's words made Tohru's face heat up a bit, a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I-it's nice to see you, too. Where's Momiji?"

"Back at class. I should probably catch up with him before he gets himself in trouble."

"Oh, ok." Tohru was slightly disappointed. "I guess I'll see you later." Haru gave her a single nod and walked past her.

"Oh, Tohru. I need to tell you something."

"What is i-" Tohru turned back to face him only to be interrupted by him giving her a small peck on the lips, causing he cheeks to flame.

"See ya." he waved and turned away, winking at her, leaving poor Tohru standing motionless in the hallway.

_I'll have to get used to that ... _she thought to herself while walking to class, having to focus on putting one foot in front of the other instead of the rapid beating in her chest. Sliding open the room door, she walked in and sat down, hoping her complexion had returned to normal. Uo and Hana strolled up to her, Uo sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Hey, Tohru, you running a fever or something?" Uo worriedly put a hand to her forehead, checking for a temperature. Hana's eyes widened a little, but only millimeter or so.

"No. Her electric waves are telling me something else ... something strong." Hana said, her stare making Tohru get goosebumps. "Ah, yes. Our sweet little Tohru's in love."

"In love?" Uo's face held a shocked expression. "Which one? Kyo or Yuki?" Tohru just shook her head strongly, burying her reddened face in her arms. "Well, then who is it?"

Tohru grabbed Uo's sleeve pulling her down and whispering in her ear.

"Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Ah, so you fell for a Sohma after all." Kyo and Yuki's heads whipped around and the look in their eyes could easily kill an army of men. Uo just laughed. "Not you~!" Visible disappointment flashed on both of their faces, but Tohru thought nothing of it.

"So ..." Uo leaned down and smirked. "Give us the details." Tohru's face turned brighter red than thought possible.

"I-I have work to do!" she quickly pulled some work out of her bag and began pretending to read over it in deep thought.

"Oh, I see." Uo laughed, getting up and sitting down at her desk. "We'll get you to spill later, Tohru." Tohru ignored her, vigorously flipping through notebooks in a flustered manner. Uo and Hana just let her be, both noticing the constant glances Kyo and Yuki were directing at her.

AND THEN BLAH BLAH BLAH SCHOOLS OVER.

Tohru shut her shoe locker and gathered her things as a glimpse of white hair flashed into her peripheral vision. Strong arms hugged her shoulders and a sweet voice whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Hey, Tohru."

"Hello, Haru." Tohru greeted, her body becoming as stiff as a board. "How was your day?"

"Good, now that I've seen you." he replied, following earlier morning's script, but not planning to end the conversation. "Why don't you come with me when we get out of here?" Yup. He was improvising.

"S-sounds fun. Where will we go."

"I know this nice little park. We can get some ice cream and hang out for a bit. My treat."

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask of you to do that!" Tohru protested, giving into her usual habits.

"But you didn't ask me to. I offered." Tohru was at a loss for words as Haru took her hand, leading her out of the school.

LUUUUUUUUUV IS IN THE AAAAAAAAAAAIR AT THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK

Tohru sat next to Haru on a wooden park bench, happily eating her vanilla ice cream. Haru sat back, scooting closer to her and finishing off the rest of his chocolate ice cream.

"Mind if I have a taste of yours?" Haru asked, turning to Tohru. Tohru nodded and just as she was about to hold her cone out to him, he swooped in, giving her a long kiss on the lips. He separated from her, licking his lips. "Mmmmmm. Tastes good. Thanks."

"Y-your welcome." Tohru replied nervously, her face turning the usual bright tint. A ring came on her phone and she flipped it open, revealing a text from Yuki.

**Sorry to bother you, Ms. Honda. Shigure and Kyo were wondering where you might be. Are you alright?**

Tohru quickly tapped her reply, telling him that she was just spending some time with Haru, which thinking back, didn't seem like a good idea after all. Haru snaked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Those guys calling you back home?" he said with disappointment in his dark eyes.

"No." Tohru leaned into him. "Just checking on me, that's all. I won't be home too late." Haru's eyes brightened up again.

"Great. More Tohru-time for me."

_Beep!_

Tohru pulled out her phone again, this time it was from Kyo.

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BIPOLAR BASTARD?!**

Tohru giggled a bit before sending him a reassuring message, hoping to calm his nerves. She put off the thoughts in her head and sighed, enjoying quality time with her precious Haru.

* * *

**OMG CHAPTAH THREE. Lolyes I can rhyme. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that you find. I just start typing and don't catch the small thing. SO YEEEEEEAH. R&R PUH-LEASE! Stay insane, my friends.**

**-Completely Unstable**


End file.
